Phone Calls at Midnight
by konpyu-tamania
Summary: A midnight phone call is not the most welcome thing in the world. Then again Duo isn’t normal, and neither are his problems.


**Title:** Phone Calls At Midnight  
**Written For:** BeatofDestiny; community  
**Author: **mellonemrys  
**Theme:** #24: Hair, #88: Sticky Situation  
**Genres:** Comedy  
**Warnings/ Notes:** For those of you with weak stomachs regarding the status of Duo's hair…perhaps you shouldn't read this…  
**Characters/ Pairings:** Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, and maybe just a tad bit of hinting between them…  
**Words: **764  
**Rating: **G  
**Thanks to:** cocacat15 for beta-ing and to my evil muses for making the idea finally go through. And to mookiegatto from whom I stole the idea of Duo liking strawberry ice cream…; it was such a cute idea  
**Summary:** A midnight phone call is not the most welcome thing in the world. Then again Duo isn't normal, and neither are his problems.

* * *

Hearing the phone ring at midnight was not a welcome thing, but after seeing Duo's name on the caller id, Quatre decided to answer. Instantly he was besieged with Duo's worried, very loud voice. He waited until Duo paused for breath before trying to ask anything.

"Duo, why did you call?" Quatre asked, yawning into the phone, which he promptly excused himself for.

"I have an emergency! Can you come over?"

"Right now? It's midnight, Duo."

"Yes, right now! Please! Please!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute…"

"Thank you, thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

Quatre hung up the phone and slammed it onto the receiver. Why did Duo always call him? Because he would always come and help, Quatre reminded himself. After pulling on his clothes and walking out to the car he stood silently for a moment, trying to wake up completely and not be mad at Duo for waking him up.

After a ten-minute drive to Duo's apartment, Quatre felt fully awake and ready to face any of Duo's little emergencies. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when it swung open, causing him to be slightly off balance. He caught himself on the doorframe, which was a good thing, because he would have fallen down from laughing so hard at Duo's appearance. He had his long hair tied back in all kinds of different directions, isolating a clump in the back that hung loosely. Once Quatre stopped laughing Duo let him pass into the apartment, which was scattered with various hair care supplies. Carefully, he made his way to the couch and sat down, Duo still looking at him with slight disgust.

"I'm sorry, Duo. It's just that I haven't ever seen your hair down before, so this is a bit… shocking."

"It isn't funny, though."

"I know, I'm sorry. But, anyway, what is the problem?"

Duo held out the isolated clump of hair, which was covered in pink, sticky bubble gum. "Some kid on the bus was blowing bubbles and decided to pop one right behind me! I've tried everything," he swept his hand around the room indicating the hair products on the floor, "but all it does is make it worse!"

Quatre stood up. "Let me see." Taking the clump of long brown hair from Duo, he examined the patch of pink gum. "I think it will have to be cut."

Duo pulled away so fast Quatre didn't have time to let go, causing Duo to be yanked backward. He quickly snatched his hair away and rubbed the back of his head. "You can't cut it! I won't let anyone cut it!"

"Duo, it's the only way to get it out. It's too hard now."

"But, but, there has to be another way!" Duo whined, holding his hair defensively.

"No, Duo... Now, where are the scissors?"

"I don't have any!"

i "_Duo_…" /i

Standing up, defeated, Duo walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in a drawer before coming back with a pair of scissors. He handed them to Quatre and sat down in a nearby chair, awaiting his fate. In only a few moments Quatre had done his best at removing only the hair that was necessary. He then trimmed the rest so that Duo's hair was all the same length. Looking at his handy work, Quatre was pleased; Duo would have to get it cleaned up a little but for the most part it was a fairly good hair cut.

As soon as Quatre was finished, Duo rushed to the bathroom and looked at his short haired reflection in the mirror. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, catching mostly air. Quatre looked in at him from the doorway and smiled a little.

"It looks fine, and it will grow back."

"Hmm…Oh yeah it will."

Seeing Duo so down, Quatre couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "How about we go get some ice cream? I think I know somewhere that might be open…"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's on me."

"Strawberry with chocolate on top?"

"Anything you want." He headed toward the door, avoiding the mess. Duo beat him to it and waited as Quatre found his keys and opened the car. His friend hurtled inside, all thoughts of his new haircut dimmed in the face of free ice cream. Quatre couldn't help but laugh at one of his best friends. Duo could make you laugh even at a little past midnight after a hectic day at work, and a hair disaster. Strawberry ice cream with chocolate on top, just like his personality.


End file.
